


one night he wakes, strange look on his face

by piercifers



Series: you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, M/M, silent love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: Lucifer wakes up one night and he finds Marcus just looking at him. At first he doesn't understand it... that until he does.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052501
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	one night he wakes, strange look on his face

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a while now where i would take just one or maybe two lyrics from a taylor swift song and just build this snippet/drabble/just very short fic around that lyric and the lyric would be like... taken out of context aka the fic would revolve solely around that one lyric without the full song being taken into consideration because i find that lyric evocative enough on its own. 
> 
> anyway... this is the first installment of that idea/concept.

When Lucifer woke up, suddenly and in the middle of the night, he could feel his husband’s gaze on him. The feeling that knowledge brought him was a good one, the same comforting feeling that he got whenever Marcus looked at him... or rather just whenever Marcus was in the same room if he had to be honest, but that feeling didn’t stop him from wondering.

 _How long had Marcus been awake? How long had he just sat there and watched?_ Lucifer wondered as he looked into his husband’s eyes, neither of them breaking the perfect silence that surrounded them. But, despite all of the questions he might’ve had, the one thing that Lucifer didn’t ask himself was _why_ and that was because he already knew the answer.

Or at least he thought that he did. Once he noticed the strange, unreadable look on Marcus’ face he wasn’t quite sure that he had a single idea what his husband was thinking- which at that point didn’t happen to him anymore because at that point he knew Marcus like the back of his hand... or at least he liked to think that he did. Maybe he didn’t and the thought of that was kind of thrilling actually.

“Darling?” he whispered, the room so quiet that his whisper seemed to echo, and then he waited until Marcus hummed a soft yes before continuing: “Are you alright?” he asked, a tinge of concern in his voice, and Marcus smiled. And it was that smile and the way Marcus’ eyes almost closed in the softest of ways that made Lucifer realize just how sleepy Marcus actually was.

“I’m great. Really, really great...” Marcus answered, his voice trailing off as he yawned. He smiled again once he finished yawning, the same undecipherable look on his face and, more specifically, in his eyes... except that now Lucifer understood. He couldn’t read it, he couldn’t decipher it, he couldn’t put it into words, but he understood it and he understood it in the deepest and most ancient part of him as if it were a secret that preceded time and them both.

Lucifer nodded, just barely, and then he sank into the pillows and the mattress as let himself relax, feeling both so sleepy and yet so wide awake and as he looked at his husband he was certain that Marcus felt the same way. He sighed at that, a dreamy sigh, and then he just smiled and let the room fall still and quiet again, with the knowledge that there was no need for words in that moment.


End file.
